The Boondocks: Survivors of Woodcrest
by Tooth-Imp
Summary: Is based in the future after a disaster, involving Ed, had happened. Only a few characters are the survivors. They must attack and kill Ed at the Wuncler mansion.
1. Chapter 1

The Boondocks: Survivors of the Woodcrest Incident

By Tooth Imp

Chapter 1

A cold chill filled the empty little town of Woodcrest. The trees were all bare and dead. The few people that did live in the town survive off of dry and tasteless food products such as Ramen Noodle Soup. Only it is not cooked. The few homes not burned down are completely covered in wooden planks, spray paint, and broken glass. Some homes even have bullets scattered on the outer walls of them.

Suddenly, a heavy set, metal truck drove down one of the cracked roads that were once beautiful. The truck strolled around town, until it stopped in front of a two story, tagged, light yellow home with cracked windows. A middle aged black man exited the vehicle. He had a black afro. A serious face stayed on his face at all time. He was wearing an all black tuxedo and was carrying a black suitcase. The man tilted his head upwards, glancing at the foggy, dull, dry sky.

The man walked up to the front door and placed his palm onto the handle. He tried to turn it, but it wouldn't budge. So, the man kicked the door open with a right legged round house kick. The door easily fell off of it's hinges. Suddenly, a running noise echoed throughout the emptied home. The man's eyebrows created a pissed off face. The man drew a revolver from the inside of his tuxedo jacket. Slowly, the man proceeded upstairs, where the noise came from.

His back was against the wall as he proceeded up the stairs. As he reached the top, he turned to the right with his gun pointing forward. He heard a whisper from his old bedroom. The man walked at an even pace and slowly opened the door. It made a loud, drawn-out creaky noise. Still facing forward, the man entered the room. There was a black man in the corner with his eyes closed and in a ball. The man in the corner was whimpering something.

"I thought you were my friend, Ed." the man in the corner cried, "I thought you were my friend."

"Riley?" the man with the gun said. "Is that you?"

"Please, Ed!" the man in the corner scram, "Don't shoot, nigga! Don't shoot!"

"Riley!" the man with the gun had put his weapon back, "Calm down. It's me… Huey."

(Boondocks is property of Adult Swim and I am just a fan)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After about a half an hour's worth of explaining, Huey and Riley were downstairs standing around the only sturdy object left in the house. The suitcase Huey had earlier was on top of the table. Riley's dread locks had grown out so much that it was near the bottom of his spine. They were very messy and he hadn't showered in about a year. His stench was terrible, but Huey had more important matters to worry about. Huey opened the suitcase and it contained an electrical glove weapon.

"Damn, Huey." Riley said with complete boredom, "I didn't know you could be more of a gay ass nigga."

Huey did not speak a word and equipped it onto right arm.

"What the fuck are you gonna do with that thing?" Riley asked.

"I'm gonna go fuck up Ed." Huey stated.

"What?" Riley said with a scared tone. "Are you fuckin' stupid, Huey? He'll fuck you up. What'cha gonna do after that, huh?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Then I guess I'll be fucked up." Huey said as he tossed the revolver from the inside of his tuxedo and into Riley's hands.

"Alright, nigga!" Riley laughed.

"Let's go." Huey said as he turned on the glove.

Electric currents flowed through the outside of the glove. Riley and Huey walked out of the house through the doorframe. They both entered Huey's truck on the driver's side and Riley went on the passenger's side.

Huey backed out of the driveway while steering with his left hand. Huey soon started heading towards the Wuncler Mansion and then took a sharp turn. Riley was confused.

"What the fuck, Huey?" Riley shouted. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

"We need reinforcements." Huey said.

"What reinforcements?" Riley was pissed. "Tch. Nigga, they're all dead! Grand dad died of a heart attack during Ed's flip out. Tom and his family moved hella fast. Uncle Ruckus got shot to death. Ed even shot his own damn dad. The cops were all killed off and our town was too small for anyone to care. The schools shut down and all the mother fuckers moved out except for me. You left me Huey. Why the fuck did you leave your own damn brother?"

Huey was silent until they reached the destination that Huey drove to.

"We need to get Rummy." Huey stated.

(Boondocks is property of Adult Swim. I am just a fan)


	3. Chapter 3

The Boondocks: Survivors of Woodcrest

Chapter 3

"Who the fuck is Rummy?" Riley asked with an angry tone.

Huey sighed. He couldn't believe that Riley didn't know who he was talking about.

"You know," Huey started, "the white guy that used to hang out with Ed."

There was silence for a moment until Riley began to speak.

"Which white guy are you talkin' about, nigga?" Riley asked.

"The one with blonde hair that was in cornrows in his hair…" Huey sighed.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Riley smiled showing his yellow teeth. "Now I no what nigga you's talkin' about, now."

Huey sighed yet again. Then he turned into left into the parking lot of the Woodcrest Bank. Which used to be owned by Senior Wuncler. Until the incident…

"Yo Huey, what the fuck are you doin'?" Riley yelled at Huey. "We don't need to park in a fuckin' paring lot. If you're goin' drag my ass in the wrong direction, at least do it my way."

"We are going to do it the proper way," Huey spoke to his low intellect brother, "if we aren't professional, Rummy won't join us."

"What the fuck do you mean?" Riley asked with a confused look.

Both exited the vehicle. As they headed towards the front doors of the Woodcrest Bank, Riley loaded his revolver. Huey's electrical glove was still on full battery. It was version two of his original design. Only this one was powered by wireless electricity, Huey had finished Tesla's blueprints for wireless electricity. No one knew about this, then again, Huey has an I.Q. of over 200.

"You see, Riley," Huey spoke while slowly pulling the bank door open, "Rummy has developed a type of cleaning disorder. He constantly needs to organize stuff."

"Damn." Riley said as he noticed what was inside of the building.

They were both in awe at what was on the walls. There were a massive variety of weapons ranging from knives to the one rocket launcher. Each weapon had a clip of ammo except for the one rocket launcher. Each weapon and clip were perfectly straightened on the walls which seemed to have new paint on it. Suddenly, a dark figure shifted from the back counter. Riley quickly aimed towards the figure, but Huey used his right hand to move Riley's weapon downward. Huey shook his head.

"Don't Riley," Huey said, "that's Rummy."

The figure came into the dim cloudy light. It was Gin Rummy. His hands were up and he had a smile on. He had an eye that was missing.

"Hey my niggas!" Rummy laughed aloud.

"How you been doin'?" Riley ran towards Rummy with his left hand in the air in a fist.

"Pretty good mother fucker." Rummy put his right hand in the air and into a fist.

Riley stopped and put his fist down.

"Hey Huey," Riley started to speak, "how the hell did you know about Rummy's disorder?"


End file.
